gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball: The Movie
Gumball: The Movie is a made-for-television movie based on the Cartoon Network TV Series, The Amazing World of Gumball. It was produced by Boulder Media and premiered on Cartoon Network on July 7, 2019. Synopsis Gumball's life turns upside-down when he is kidnapped by a group of dogs, leaving Nicole, Richard, Darwin and Anais to go rescue him before it's too late. Plot Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Alpha (debut) *Cobra Pickles (debut) *Weenie (debut) *Charlene (debut) *Dan Limesley Supporting Characters *Nicole *Richard *Darwin *Anais *Lucy Simian *Cube Dog *Sausage Dog *Cyclops Dog *Tan Dog *Rob *Mr. Kreese *Carlton *Troy Minor Characters *Gary's Cat *Pigeon *French Fries *Doughnut Sheriff *Hamburger Cop *Woodland Creatures *Marvin *Poodle *Pantsbully *Jeff *Mr. Pepperoni *George *Pest Controller *Neck Beard *Donald *Mr. Small *Cowboy *Larry *Harold *Hank *Crocodile Woman *Patrick *Siciliana *Tobias *Jackie *Felicity *Rosie *Goblin *Hot Dog Guy *Cam *Helicopter Pilot *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Hobo *Sphere Citizens Trivia *This is Evil Turtle's third major role. The first was "The Puppy" and "The Nest". *Footage from "The Nest" is reused. *Music from "The Nest" is reused. *Multiple scenes are recycled from "The Picnic", "The Finale", "The Nest" and "The Box". Continuity *A poster for Alligators on a Train from "The DVD" can be seen in the background of Funland. *This is the second time clips from Season 1 are shown; the first was "The Finale." *This is the sixth time Elmore is devastated. The first was in "The Microwave," the second was in "The Colossus," the third was in "The Job," the fourth was in "The Finale," and the fifth was in "The Pizza." *The Watterson car is damaged and loses its roof in the same manner as in "The Authority." *The video camera from "The DVD," "The Refund" and "The Tag" appears in this episode. *The film features the same reused animations as "The Finale", "The Puppy" and "The Nest". *This episode uses elements from the original trailer for the show. *This is the third time an episode makes multiple references to past episodes. *He is the second character to be voiced by a guest star. *This is Kenneth's third appearance in the series. *Nicole gets arrested for the third time. The first time was in "The Spoon," and the second time was in "The Flakers." *The bus from "The Kiss" returns. Cultural References *The whole family completely getting in trouble is a possible reference to The Simpsons Movie. *This episode is a parody of the 1984 film Gremlins. The film's theme song, the "Gremlin Rag" plays near the end of the film during the Evil Turtle's babies' rampage on the city. *The scene where Harold is jogging with headphones unaware of Evil Turtle's babies wreaking havoc behind him is a possible reference to the Dead Island 2 trailer. *This episode contains two references to the Alien movie series: **The eggs featured in the episode and the way they hatch are references to the 1979 movie Alien. **Evil Turtle's nest with skinny eggs and kidnapped people wrapped in some kind of mucus in order to feed young turtles resembles Xenomorph's nest from the 1986 movie Aliens. *When Mike says that turtles may want to take Elmore citizens' jobs, he is referring to the modern immigration problem. Goofs/Errors *When Richard and Nicole are watching the news, Nicole's whiskers are gone. *When Anais says she's going to get down to the cold blooded facts, her eyelashes disappear. *Before Gumball and Darwin takes Anais into the bath, Anais' panties are gone. Category:Movies Category:2019 films Category:Fanon